The Kaitlin Chronicles 100th Episode Special
A special hour-long episode taking a look back at the past 100 episodes of fun and laughs. Kaitlin talks to cast members about the show and some memories from it. Episode Summary Act I Kaitlin welcomes everybody to her show, and she's super excited for today's episode. Why? It's because it's the 100th episode of the show. She thinks it's a pretty big milestone. For this special episode, they're going to take a look back at the past 100 episodes for memories-sake, and they're going to talk to all of the cast members to see their thoughts on the show. The first question that Kaitlin asks the cast is what made them want to be on the show in the first place. Savannah says she wanted to get connected more with her friends and this project would be a great way to do it. Austin says he's just in it for the money, plus his other two shows are helping him bring in more. Aaron points out one show ended. Austin says he still gets profit out of the reruns. Katie says she joined because she had nothing better to do. Melvin says he joined because the show was in need of some other characters besides teenage girls, and when he saw the role, he took advantage of the chance to audition for the role. Casha says that she's always wanted to be on TV, so this show was the best chance for her shot for fame. Kaitlin next asks what their favorite part of being on the show is. Mikayla says the chance to just be themselves while also showing off their talents to the viewing audience. Jarrett likes making a fool of himself on national TV. Alison enjoys the camera time. Zac likes the catering they always receive off-set. Emma was going to say that. Hannah laughs because Emma still has her obsession for food. Elliot isn't sure why, but he likes all the pop culture references the show makes. Nick can agree on that one. Ryan mentions that a show isn't a show without referring to other things once in a while. Kaitlin says that they'll be right back after some commercials. Meanwhile, Albert is watching this show on his TV. He thinks that Kaitlin doesn't deserve this time to shine for her 100th episode. He demands George to fire up his Porsche. George pulls it up, and the two head to Kaitlin's set to ruin her 100th episode. Act II Kaitlin welcomes the audience back from commercials. She has a new set of questions for everyone. She asks what everyone's favorite episode to create was. Katie says the one where she conquered a dragon. Olivia says the one where they went inside her mind. Maddie says the one where she needed rescuing from the Cat Clan. Macy says the second movie. Alison says the one where Kaitlin and Zac got combined. Casha says the Easter one. Shannon says the one where she competed in a volleyball grudge match. Emma says the one where they had a sand duel. Tori says the one where she made the machine in her backyard. Kaitlin thinks those were all great episodes. Kaitlin personally liked producing the one where she become immortal after getting electrocuted. Kaitlin mentions that they've all had some moments on the show where they haven't had proud moments, whether it be becoming addicted to candy, stealing sports cars, or dating other boys. Kaitlin says that there have been plenty of bloopers on the show while producing. Steven really hopes the one from the giant bomb episode doesn't play. Sure enough, it's the first one and Steven hates it. Kaitlin lets the rest of the bloopers play. Meanwhile, George is giving Albert an update on the show. George says they just finished showing a blooper reel. Albert pushes the gas down more. That's when a cop shows up. He fines Albert for going 20 over the speed limit. Albert is outraged. Back on the show, Kaitlin thinks it's time to go behind the scenes of the making of the CGI used on the show. Kaitlin rolls footage of OuiDo Productions, demonstrating the CGI process. Kaitlin then says it's time for commercials once again. Act III Kaitlin welcomes everyone back. It's time for another set of questions. Kaitlin asks anyone if they have a least favorite episode from production. Olivia says she didn't like the one where she got kicked out of school. Emma didn't really like the one where she traveled through the forest with Kaitlin. Jarrett didn't like the one where Kaitlin and Zac competed on a game show. Corden didn't like the one where he almost hit Emma. Emma doesn't remember which one that was. Shannon didn't like the one where there was a protest. Maddie didn't like the one where Kaitlin was at a stand still. Jeremiah didn't like the musical. Kaitlin decides it's time to roll more footage. She now rolls footage of some of the show's most memorable moments. With Albert and George, George tells Albert that they're nearing the studio. Albert already knew that. He wants to stop for a turkey sandwich, but George says they'll do that after they ruin Kaitlin's show. Albert speeds up. Meanwhile, Kaitlin wants to know if anybody wants free merchandise from the show. Everyone does. They'll win a copy of Mario & Sonic + Kaitlin at the Olympic Games, a Kaitlin Movie soundtrack, and Kaitlin fruit snacks. Brandon takes on the challenge first. All they have to do is beat an American Ninja Warrior ''style obstacle course. Brandon tries it, and he thinks he'll succeed because he's an athlete. Logan doubts it. Brandon is about to begin the obstacle course when Albert breaks in. Melvin can't believe it. He commands Albert to leave. Albert refuses. Kaitlin wants to know what he's even doing here. Albert is here to ruin the fun. And since it's the 100th episode, he decides to reminisce on all the villains that Kaitlin has had to face. Albert calls up Armageddon, Alec, his cow minions, Cosmo, Tim, the Cat Clan, Bowser, and Dr. Eggman. Everyone gets frightened. Emma thinks that the show is ruined. All the villains laugh evilly. Act VI Albert tells Kaitlin to give it up, because shes lost this time. Kaitlin refuses. Albert commands all the villains to attack. Jarrett wonders what they're supposed to do. Kaitlin says that if the past 100 episodes has taught them anything, it's to call for resources. Kaitlin recruits some heroes and all the others grab stuff from other fights to take down the villains. Alec realizes that they're going to put up a fight. Albert thinks there's nothing wrong with this. The cast and villains begin to fight. One of the producers hopes that this will raise up ratings. Macy notices that Shannon got her ray gun back. Anna wonders how she got it back. Shannon said she was rebuilding it during the commercial breaks. Macy and Anna are surprised because it looks like the normal thing. Shannon says she made one modification to it. It is now double laser. Anna thinks that's cool. Everyone continues to fight. Kaitlin transforms into Super Kaitlin to help finish off the villains. Shannon decides to transform into Super Hero Shannon as well. The two girls finish off the group of baddies. Albert can't believe they all just got beat by the entire cast of the show. Olivia tells the villains to scram. Katie hopes she doesn't see them all again for a while. All the villains leave in defeat. George asks if Albert wants that turkey sandwich now. Albert tells George to pipe up. Kaitlin wasn't expecting that twist to the show. Maddie admits that it was kind of exciting. Everyone agrees. Kaitlin thanks everyone for helping her stop them. But then she realizes they're about out of time. Kaitlin thanks everyone for watching the 100th episode of The Kaitlin Chronicles. It's truly a big milestone and they hope they'll enjoy the next 100 episodes of the show. Production Information * CGI is used throughout the episode * Thirty-third time the fourth wall is broken * The seventh hour-long special Trivia * The ''Mario Kart 8 ''title theme remix from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''is heard in the opening titles/welcome * There are six giant posters from previous episodes on the stage: ** "High School Troubles" ** "A Different Type Of Culture" ** "Green With Envy" ** "Olivia and the Great Battle" ** "Pirates of the High School" ** "Space Adventure, Part 1" * During the first set of questions, "Me For You" from ''SpongeBob Squarepants ''is heard * Austin mentions his shows, [[Misadventures With Austin|''Misadventures With Austin]] and ''Austin Misadventures: After High School'' * "Prisma Cafe" from Paper Mario: Color Splash ''is heard during the second set of questions * Emma's love for food from "Just Use Your Imagination" is seen once again * The Porsche joke is used once again, referring to "Kaitlin: The Girl In Charge" and ''American Dad. Because of this, "Good Time" by Owl City is heard * "Music To Drive By" from SpongeBob Squarepants ''is heard when the cast mentions favorite episodes * These are their favorite episodes: ** Katie's is "The Story About Katie" ** Olivia's is "Journey to the Center of Olivia's Mind" ** Maddie's is "The Trouble With Maddie" ** Macy's is "The Kaitlin Movie 2" ** Alison's is "What Do You Get When You Cross A Graduate With a Sophomore?" ** Casha's is "The Greatest Easter Egg Hunt Ever!" ** Shannon's is "Shannon: Master of the Volleyball Skills" ** Emma's is "A Beach Day Gone Wrong!" ** Tori's is "The Crazy Backyard Contraption" ** Kaitlin's is "Immortal" * When introducing the bloopers, Kaitlin mentions the events of "Kaitlin's Candy Crisis", "Kaitlin and the Sports Car", and "Call Her Maybe" * "Andy Anorak" from ''SpongeBob Squarepants ''is heard when the bloopers play * There are bloopers from the following episodes: ** "Appetite For Explosion" ** "Are You Smarter Than A Freshman Girl?" ** "Camping Gone Wrong" ** "Don't Doubt, Don't Pout" ** "Kaitlin and the Unfinished Lunch" ** "Take Me As You Are" ** "Sucked Into The Video Game" ** "Kaitlin's Candy Crisis" ** "Thankful For My Friends?" ** "Snow Day" * The theme from ''Curb Your Enthusiasm ''is heard when the cast mentions least favorite episodes * The cast mentions these episodes as least favorite episodes: ** Olivia's is "Banished From School" ** Emma's is "The Road Less Taken" ** Jarrett's is "Are You Smarter Than A Freshman Girl?" ** Corden's is "Green With Envy" ** Shannon's is "You Give School A Bad Name" ** Maddie's is "The Day Kaitlin Stood Still" ** Jeremiah's is "The Kaitlin Chronicles: The Musical" * Clips from the following episodes are played for memorable moments: ** "High School Troubles" ** "She Speaks The Truth" ** "The Red, The White, and the Blue" ** "Super Kaitlin!" ** "The Legend of Savannah" ** "The Story About Katie" ** "Kaitlin and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day" ** "Maddie Needs A Little Love" ** "You Can't Leave Yet!" ** "Savannah's Ballad" ** "Straight Outta School" ** "When the Going Gets Rough" * Albert's turkey sandwich craving from "What Do You Get When You Cross A Graduate With a Sophomore?" is seen once again * "Tilt the Machine" from ''Sonic Lost World ''is heard when Kaitlin mentions the contest * The obstacle bares a resemblance to that of ''American Ninja Warrior * "Final Boss Phase 2" from ''Sonic Colors ''is heard during the fight * The following objects/heroes are used in the big fight scene: ** The nachos from "Kaitlin and the Unfinished Lunch" ** Roger from "Shining Like a Diamond" ** The heating van/heating guy from "Snow Day" ** Burnbot from "Driving Gone Wrong" ** Volleyballs from "Shannon: Master of the Volleyball Skills" ** The ray gun (rebuilt) from "You Give School A Bad Name" ** The weather machine from "Spring Has Sprung?" ** The dog from "Green With Envy" ** Combat robots from "Straight Outta School" ** Car battery from "Immortal" ** Submarine from "Journey to the Center of Olivia's Mind" and "Back Into Olivia's Mind" ** Cannons from "Twitter Trouble" ** The Porsche from "Kaitlin: The Girl In Charge" ** Mario & Sonic from "Kaitlin at the Olympics" and "Kaitlin Boom: A Kaitlin Chronicles and Sonic Boom Crossover Event" ** Fireworks from "The Red, The White, and the Blue" ** Spin drill from "A Trip Up Mount Rushmore" ** Mini golf putters from "Kaitlin and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day" ** Dominic and his brass knuckles from "Oh So Serious" ** The lemonade machine from "The Crazy Backyard Contraption" ** Normal ray from "Back To School..." ** The megaphone and tuba from "The Battle Between Savannah and Shannon" ** Shape shifter from "Banished From School" ** Cyclops Emma and Volcano Macy from "Did You Think This Was The End?" ** The monsters from "A Spooktacular Halloween Special" ** Arthur and the dragon from "A War You Can't Even Win" ** The crane from "Stuck In A Ditch" ** Rocket sleigh from "Santa Claus Ain't Comin' To Town" ** Unicorn and Emma's fire breath from "Just Use Your Imagination" ** Super Kaitlin from "Super Kaitlin!" ** Super Bell and Double Cherry from "Sucked Into The Video Game" ** Giant hammer from "Anti-Love" ** High-tech superhero suits from "The Kaitlin Movie 2" ** Cheese ball army from "Olivia and the Great Battle" ** Clubhouse robots from "Club Kaitlin" ** Read-My-Mind-Inator from "A Beautiful Brain" ** Cloning device from "The Man With Two Kaitlins" ** Un-enhancer from "Austin's A Bit Cranky" ** Brock's Mustang and Gold Block from "Kaitlin and the Sports Car" ** P Wing from "The End Is Near, Part 2" ** Horses and quick draw guns from "Savannah's Ballad" ** Sand castles from "A Beach Day Gone Wrong!" ** Giant airhorn and bubble bomb from "You've Got To Be Kidding Me" ** The rocket from "Space Adventure, Part 1" ** Energy drink from "Speedy Quick" ** Bulldozers from "Kaitlin's Apple Tree" ** Super Hero Shannon and the fire dragon from "Super Hero Shannon" Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles